Mourning Romance
by Pr. June
Summary: My 1st fanfic. Kagome tired of Inuyasha and lies decides to leave him once and for all. Inuyasha attacks her and threatens to kill her if she leaves. Kagome unable to tell anybody her fears runs again and is found by her savior Kurama. Will sparks fly?
1. Part 1

Junemama

Inuyasha / Yu Yu Hakusho

A Mournful Romance

Part#1

**Chapter 1**

The young girl looks up into the night sky, huge gray storm clouds are forming coming from the mountains near the campsite. The girl smiles at the sight of them.

Good. By the time Inuyasha wakes up I'll be long gone and the rain will have wash away my scent. This is the perfect time, she thought happily.

The young girl with hope in her heart goes back into the forest, and towards the campsite where her friends slept. Once there she's met with the sight of familiar figures spread out near the warming fire, all asleep unaware of her as she moves silently between them gathering her things and putting them into her yellow backpack.

She looks around once more to making sure she has everything, a twinge goes through her heart when her eyes come upon Shippo, the young kitsue who she loves like a son. He would take her leaving the hardest, but she knows Sango and Miroku will take good care of him.

Kagome looks at her friends cuddled close together sleeping in each other's arms.

She is happy for them to have found one another and yet she envies their love, something she knew she would never have with the one man she loves: Inuyasha.

Tears come to her eyes, at the thought of the dog-eared half-breed.

"_I'll stay by your side forever Inuyasha." _

"_Thank you Kagome."_

Now that she recalls that promise she made all those years ago, Kagome thought she was dumb for making it, crazy for thinking Inuyasha would choose her over Kikyo. Maybe she thought if she stayed around him long enough he would learn to love her and forget about the past. Again, she was wrong. Inuyasha cling to his past life with Kikyo like a frighten child with his teddy bear all alone. All he cares about is Kikyo and he wants is to please her there is no room in his heart for another.

"_I love you Kagome."_

Liar! Why did he say that? Why did he lie to me? He only wanted her. He always wanted her.

"_We can finally be together."_

She can feel his presence-golden warmth; he is sleeping on a branch in the tree behind her. Taking a deep breath of the crisp cold air she leaves the campsite never once looking back. By the time she gets to the old bone eater's well it starts to rain, a light spay of water dampening her clothes, she lifts the hood of the black jacket she has on to protect her hair.

Just as she is about to jump off the edge of the well, a strong arm wraps around her suddenly and throws her far from it.

Kagome hits the ground hard on her back, her book bag landing a few feet away from her. Hurting she sits up and sees Inuyasha glaring down at her, his arms crossed, blocking her way to the well. Her eyes widen in surprise, she was sure he was asleep when she left and she knew she put enough sleeping powder in his ramen.

_How could he have known she was leaving?_

She got up steadily. "Inuyasha, let me explain," she says pleading.

He stares at her accusingly. "Where do you think you were going bitch?" He asks sharply.

Kagome steps backward, but Inuyasha is on her in a flash. Next thing she knows, her back is up against a tree and his hand is fasten around her throat.

She tries to loosen his fingers to no avail.

"Inuyasha …Let…me ...Go..." she says, her voice comes out barely a whisper.

Inuyasha's grip tightens and Kagome wheezes for air, his gold eyes bore into hers and he snarls, "If you ever try to leave me again I'll kill you." Kagome is frighten Inuyasha never look at her so coldly and she knows he is serious.

She nods franticly tears running down her cheeks; she feels the hold on her neck loosen. The half demon lets her fall to the wet grass grasping and coughing for air, Kagome looks up at the man she once loved walking back to the campsite.

"You bet not tell anyone what happen today or I'll kill that pathetic family of yours," threatens Inuyasha. She nods silently, tears like rivers streaming down her face.

She cries the rest of the night in the rain until there are no more tears left.

**Chapter#2**

The golden sun just starts to rise as Kagome wakes up to the smell of food cooking. She sits up rubbing her eyes, and finds that she is back at the campsite in her sleeping bag. Kagome can't remember coming back here and hopes what happen last night was all a dream. Instantly her hand goes to her neck, feeling the welts on it. _It wasn't a dream Inuyasha really did try to… _she doesn't finish her thought and only looks around seeing Miroku stirring something in a pot and Sango and Kilala sitting close by. Shippo is still asleep and Inuyasha was nowhere in sight. She knew he is near she could still sense his presence.

Kagome is still in her wet clothes and jacket from last night. She takes off the jacket and grabs her things to wash up and a sack of dry clothes. When Sango and Miroku say Good morning to her, she feigns a smile and greets them cheerfully. After eating breakfast, Kagome heads off to the lake. She dives in head fist into the ice coldness of it no longer caring about its temperature. She swims under water for a while, and when she comes up for air, she senses a demon presence. Quickly Kagome takes a deep breath and dives back down.

Underwater she can see a figure with long white hair and ears on the lakeshore, staring down into the water. "Inuyasha" she thought panicky and swims deeper down into the water; looking back over her shoulder as she goes.

Once she is far enough down, she watches praying Inuyasha could not see her or her things that lay somewhere in the tall grass a few feet away from him. That is when she hears a splash. She turns to see that the person has jump into the lake and is now swimming after her. Scared Kagome swims as fast as she can, but after a few strokes, she is running out of air. She has to come up but Inuyasha is so close she can feel him getting closer and closer "I can't breathe." she thought and races to the surface of the water, breaking the surface she takes deep great breaths of air the other swimmer brakes beside her and without waiting Kagome starts swimming her hardest to the shore.

"Wait!" she hears a voice call, but Kagome continues to swim and when she gets to the grassy shore, she jumps out, and dashes to get her stuff. Suddenly a hand grabs her ankle and she falls…but she doesn't hit the ground; she's in somebody arms, she smells the scent of roses. Inhaling Kagome looks up to see a pair of green eyes and a concern face framed by beautiful red locks. "Are you alright?" she hears the voice asked but she too tired to reply. She's breathing hard and her heart pumping too fast.

"You're not Inuyasha." Kagome says before she faints completely exhausted.

**Chapter 3**

Kurama has no idea how he's going to explain this to the others; he couldn't even understand it himself. He looks down at the girl he is carrying; noticing all the old scars on her body, he wonders what she has gotten herself into. The beast in him carves for her, her scent drives it wild. Kurama tries to stay calm.

-Mind link-

**She smells like cherry blossoms and rain. She would make a perfect mate-Youko**

-Mate? She doesn't even know us. Besides how do you know her?-Kurama

-**She is the guardian of the jewel I know it. She must be strong to guard such a valuable item. She has to be ours. –Youko**

- I doubt she will agree with your plan.-Kurama

-**Just wait you will see once she gets to know us she will want to be our mate.-Youko**

- What about that Inuyasha fella she mention-Kurama

**- Don't worry about that. I could just kill him then we won't have any competition.-Youko**

-Hmm.-Kurama

End of conversation-

His teammates and he are on a mission for Koenma, ruler of the Spirit realm to find the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and bring the person to him. Unfortunately, the ruler didn't mention why they had to go back in time to the Feudal Era to find the guardian.

Once they are in the past they disguised them as traveling traders and goes looking for this guardian, after 3 days they have no luck until today.

When Kurama's true demon self emerges and finds this young woman who he claims is the guardian.

So that's how he ends up in this predicament, carrying a girl in only her black underwear that's soaking wet to his campsite filled with his male team mates.

When he gets there all of them except Hiei who is always silent starts asking him a million questions, he ignores them all and grabs a blanket from the packhorse they had and wraps her in it then lays her on a tree.

-Kurama and Hiei mind speaking-

"_Who's the girl?"-Hiei_

"I don't know. Youko led me to her saying she the person we were looking for."-Kurama

"_Really? She's the guardian of the Shikon Jewel?"-Hiei_

"Apparently."-Kurama

"_Have you tried asking Youko how he's knows this?"-Hiei_

"Yes. He told me he just knows."-Kurama

"_That's it?"-Hiei_

"Yep."-Kurama

"_Where did she come from?"-Hiei_

"She was at the lake swimming, she was frightened and tried to run then she fainted and I caught her and brought her here."-Kurama

"…"

-End of conversation-

Yusuke speaks first. "Kurama what happen?" Kurama sighs and turns to the black haired fighter and tells him and Kuwabara the whole story that he already told Hiei.

After the story, everybody still had questions unanswered. Yusuke declares they would have to wait until the girl wakes up and talk to her then.

It is late afternoon when Kagome finally wakes up; she can still smell the scent of roses and wonders where the heavenly scent is coming from. She opens her ocean blue orbs to find those familiar green ones staring back at her. Her vision was blurry, but she could feel and see two auras one red the other silver, it is making her dizzy so she closes her eyes and exhales.

"Are you alright Miss?" Kurama asks. His voice so sweet to Kagome's ears she wonders who he is.

"I'm fine," she replies. The young girl rubs her eyes then opens them again. She can see clearly now, and she sees 4 faces staring at her, none that she knows of.

"Who are you?"

"Hey we would like to ask you the same question lady?" shouts Kuwabara

She looks at all 4 of them the only one she recognizes is the guy with the red hair. _Two of them are demons the other two are human but their auras are different._

"My name is Kagome."

"Hi, Miss Kagome. I'm Kurama and this is Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara." Says Kurama gently.

"You two are demons," she says looking at Kurama then Hiei.

Kurama swallows (Youko-**I told you she has powers; spiritual powers**-) He was too close to Kagome; her scent is getting to him. Kurama nods slowly, he wonders if she will scream or be disgusted by him like his mother was all those many years ago. However, she only nods and a light grin plays on her face, as if he being a demon was a small matter.

"You smell like roses young fox, I like that." She smiles while Kurama blushes trying to contain Youko from coming out.

Hiei'-Calm yourself fox-

Youko'-**Don't tell me what to do-**

Kurama-Hiei right Miss Kagome is not feeling her best right now.-

Youko-**Don't worry I'll make her feel better-**

Kagome senses it, Kurama's aura changing (silver v. red) he is fighting the beast inside him, Kagome touches his hand and pours a little of her power into him.

Please stop fighting. Stay calm.-Kagome

Youko reacts immediately to her touch and relaxes, falling into a deep sleep.

When both Kurama and Kagome come back to their senses, they are both smiling and Kagome releases his hand blushing slightly.

The two humans stare at them both confuse.

"What just happen?'

Kagome responds first. "It was nothing."

Noticing she has nothing on but her underwear, underneath the blanket. She asks for her clothing and they give her the only dry clothes in her sack that Kurama brought with him: Her priestess robes. After changing behind some trees, she is ready to leave.

Coming out of the bushes, she looks at Kurama and bows.

"You're a priestess?" asks Kurama surprised.

"Yes. And thank you." Kurama nods and smiles.

She then grabs her bag and turns to leave. "Wait," says Yusuke "You can't leave."

Kagome turns back to the stranger and asks "Why not?"

"Please let me explain Miss Kagome why we are here. I think we came here to find you and the jewel.' He says.

Kurama thought- No!

Hiei (rolled his eyes) -idiot

Kagome's eyes widen. _They're after the jewel._

Kagome runs off, jumps on their horse and rides off before anyone can stop her.

Yusuke and Kuwabara run after her.

"Wait Miss Kagome wait! We're spirit detectives we mean you no harm."

"Hold on! Wait!" Yells Kuwabara

They are running far and fast.

After a while, Kurama looks at Hiei and says, "We better follow them."

Hiei nods and they both walk out of the forest and down the trail, when they finally met up with Yusuke and Kuwabara; the two are on the ground out of breath.

"Damn that girl can ride fast." Says Kuwabara, breathing hard as he gets up off the ground

"Yeah. I can't believe we found her. The guardian of the Shikon Jewel and it's a girl," says Yusuke as he gets up. "Yeah and a hot babe at that!" exclaims Kuwabara.

Hiei shakes his head. "Well it looks like you idiots chased her off.'

Kurama looks down the dirt road and replies "Poor girl. She must be terribly confuse right now. Come on we better go find her." He walks on down the dirt path with the others following right behind him.

**Chapter#4**

Kagome doesn't stop the horse until she is sure she couldn't sense the demons' or their human companions' auras anymore. She is far from them and even farther from Inuyasha, she looks around the grassy plain she now in and does not know where to go_. I should go back, Inuyasha threaten to kill my family if I ever left him, but those other strangers they must still be looking for the jewel and me._

Kagome sighs _"Too bad the cute one with the green eyes is one of them."_ She thought disappointed. The young priestess feels a bad aura in the air and the sky darkens suddenly with dark storm clouds. Kagome looks closer them and finds out they are demons, thousands and thousands of demons heading towards the village to the east.

"That's where Kaeade' village is. This has to be the work of Naraku." says Kagome. With that, she kicks the horse into a gallop following the clouds of demons, at the very moment Inuyasha and the others are searching for Kagome who hasn't returned since she left this morning. Inuyasha vows to teach her a lesson the minute he finds her. When the demons finally reached Kaedae's village Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Shippo are too busy fighting to notice that Inuyasha has snuck off to search for Kagome on his own.

He jumps from tree to tree sniffing for her scent anywhere, then a few miles north he finds it covered in the scent of roses, Inuyasha growls and goes into hot pursuit. Hiei stops walking and looks to back into the distance.

"It's seems we have company coming, and it's not friendly."

Kurama and the rest of them stop walking and sure enough a demon lands in front of them from the sky all in red and a huge fang sword in his hand, swinging it down. Kurama eyes widens suddenly "Everybody move." They jump into the air, just missing the blast of energy that splits the path they were just standing on. Inuyasha finds Kagome's scent and glares at the human with the green eyes, without hesitating he jumps into the air and attacks over and over again with his sword.

Kurama dodges them gracefully and lands on his feet.

He takes out his rose whip and slashes at Inuyasha who jumps back.

'Why are you fighting me?" asks Kurama.

Inuyasha growls and slashes down with his sword yelling "wind scar".

Kurama ready to defend himself when suddenly a piercing pink light cuts through the wind scar and hits the ground right next to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks up surprised, and says "Kagome"; everybody turns to see Kagome now off the horse with a bow in her hands, an arrow draw glowing with miko power aim right at him. She glares at half-breed, and then releases another purifying arrow; Inuyasha dodges it just in time. Yusuke looks around saying what is going on. Kuwabara has his spirit sword out ready to fight.

Kagome's eyes are hard as ice as she stares at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha you betrayed me. I thought you were different. I thought you love me."

Kurama never seen so much pain in her eyes before never so much angry she seems so kind when she smiled at him.

Inuyasha smirks." I could never love a weak, filthy human like you, you're nothing but a shard detector and when I killed you I'll gladly gave your soul to Kikyo so she can truly live with me." Kurama scowls at his words and Youko is screaming with rage within him.

-That's low life half breed who he thinks he is talking to my mate like that-

- We should kill him ripped him to sheds-

-Make him beg for mercy-

-No, Kurama let Lady Kagome handle this, said Hiei. This is her fight.-

Kurama looks at Kagome, she is a pure vision of power and strength, and nothing can hold her back.

Kagome grips her bow tight. "Die Inuyasha!" She fires her arrow and it hits his sword Tenseiga. It retransforms and becomes a rusty sword again, sheathing it; Inuyasha cracks his claws grinning wickedly.

"Looks like you have no more arrows bitch." He yells at her.

Kagome grins, "Who's said I need arrows to kill you."

She drops her empty quiver and long bow, and then takes out two long daggers from her wrist sheaths. Inuyasha smirks again "You won't win Kagome I'll kill you in a heartbeat."

Kagome glares. "See if you can dog breath."

Inuyasha charges first slashing Kagome with his claws she dodges and kicks him in the head then stabs him with a miko powered blade. Inuyasha screaming in pain grabs her and throws her to the ground. She rolls and flips back on her feet, she attacks double time slashing up, down, across and Inuyasha using all his speed, blocks them all and jumps into the air.

Inuyasha dips his claws into the wound Kagome inflicted earlier and yells "BLADES OF BLOOD." Kagome prepared jumps back and does a back flip dodging the attack, a cloud of dust forms, hiding her. Then out of nowhere a blast of energy hits Inuyasha knocking him hard into the ground.

The dust clears and Kagome is breathing hard holding a sword of her own pulsing with a huge powerful aura surrounding both her and the sword.

"Get up Inuyasha and faced your death," she shouts at him.

Inuyasha lays face down inside of a huge crater weakly gets up no longer grinning, and holding his bleeding side. "When did you become so strong?"he asks.

Kagome burns with hatred inside her and charges at him sword raise, he blocks her first attack but the second one pierce his heart. Kagome stands in front of him, her blade going through his body. She bends down and whispers in Inuyasha's ear.

"The day you broke my heart, the day you betrayed me."

She swiftly removes the sword from him and he falls down dead, Kagome sighs and wipes his blood off her sword with her white sleeve. She looks at the people who are still there watching but her main focus is on Kurama, the hate in her eyes is gone only now replace by sadness.

"Please don't follow me." She walks away and gets back on the horse that surprisingly stayed during the whole thing, and rides off toward Kaedae's Village to help anyway she can. Kurama cannot help but feel like a part of his heart is ripping out as he watches her ride away.

**Chapter#5**

It takes weeks to restore the village again, after the horrible battle against Naraku and his demons, but soon the huts are built and all the dead properly buried. Kagome is now the new priestess of the village and true guardian of the Shikon Jewel, which is now complete after the defeat of Naraku. Even after all this, guilt plays at Kagome's heart and finally she sits everybody down and tells her friends the truth that Inuyasha's dead and she is the one who killed him.

They are all shock at first but when she explains Inuyasha change in attitude and his threats and beatings on her they finally understand and hugs her.

She also tells them that the day after the great battle she went back and buried his body herself; she gave them the location of his grave: the God Tree where they first met. In case they want to put flowers on, his grave and pay their respects to an old friend.

Afterwards Kagome decides the live in the Feudal Era as a village priestess and guardian of the jewel and feels she couldn't face her normal family with such a bloody past. Sango and Miroku get married and now live in the slayers' village with Kilala. Shippo decides to stay with his mother and provides family comfort. Kagome is as content as the guardian of the Shikon Jewel could ever be. With the burden of the Shikon Jewel Kagome knows she has chosen to live a lonely life.

End of part 1


	2. Part 2

Author's note: Thanks 4 the reviews. I don't know what's really confusing about the story but part 2 should clear everything up. If u r still confuse. Tell me.

Well hope you enjoy part 2(

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho…but if I did the things I could do (evil laugh) just kidding…or am I? (;

Part 2

**Chapter#6**

One day…after 5 years, Kagome, now at the grown age of 21 is doing her daily walk through Inuyasha's Forest. She wears her miko robes of red and white proudly as her long hair tied back swings slightly in the summer breeze. Only two weapons of the many she carries are visible: on her back, a quiver full of arrows (her short bow in her hand) and strap at her right hip the sword Tenseiga (sp?). The little pink Shi-Kong jewel glitters in the sun pure and seemingly harmless on a thin chain around Kagome's neck.

Suddenly the priestess stops walking and looks into the trees behind her sensing the familiar aura of the demon that has been following her ever since that day she killed Inuyasha.

"Kurama I told you a long time ago to not follow me. Why are you still here?" Kagome asks watching as the young man that haunted her dreams for more then 5 years come out from behind a tree with that kind smile on his face.

"Hello Miss Kagome," He says, his voice sweet as honey. Kagome could not help but grin at him, just the sight of him makes her glow inside. He hadn't changed much in 5 years, except he is taller and his hair longer.

His piercing green eyes look her up and down and heat rises in priestess's cheeks. When his eyes looks back into hers she falls into a trance. His emerald orbs are so intense; it takes all of Kagome's will power to look away.

"What do you want Kurama?" The minute the question leaves her lips Kagome regrets it. Kurama's eyes glaze over with desire, Kagome knew what he is thinking, and silently she wants the same thing.

She shakes her head and says, "Never mind." This seems to break Kurama out of his thoughts and he smiles once again.

"I have to finish my work, good bye."

She starts to walk away, but stops at the sound of his voice.

"Can I walk with you Miss Kagome?" he asks innocently, even though his intentions are not.

Kagome heart nearly stops, her breath caught, her body reacts in a melting sensation only by the sound of his voice. She takes a deep breath to calm herself, looks back at him, and says, "It is nice seeing you again Kurama. But please leave this forest and me alone. I will not warn you again." This time she leaves with no hesitation and the young fox watches with a sly grin on his face.

_I will have you Lady Kagome one way or another. _

Back in the Spirit Realm, things are in chaos. There has been a great war between the Demon World and the Spirit Realm ever since the Shikon Jewel was 1st shattered. The war first started out as a small uprising against Koenma led by a few weak demon generals whom the Emperor's armies easily defeated.

But ever since 5 years ago when Naraku was defeated, and the Shi-Kong jewel is complete again; the Demon armies have increased in power and numbers. Now to make matter worst, one of the six Great Dragons of the East, Hiroshi, leads them.

This makes things even more difficult for the child emperor. Hiroshi is one of the most powerful of dragons of the magical world. He is the dragon demon prince of the Eastern Lands and brother of the Dragon Ryotoskei (u know the dragon Inuyasha had killed can't spelled the name). He has an infamous reputation of killing & torturing the countless humans, demons, and spirit detectives that opposed him. But the most fearsome power that Koenma is most worried about is the dragon's ability to absorbs the spiritual powers of any human or demon and increased his own.

Now it is a bloody battle for the title of Ruler of all realms. At first in the beginning of the war the Emperor's armies had been winning and are able to keep the demons back, but since these past 5 years, the Army has suffered too many losses and getting weak. Now the battle is right in front of the last border protecting the Palace, and Koenma is getting extremely worried.

The walls and barriers that guard the border's gate cannot hold up much longer. Gnomes with files and piles of paper are running all throughout the palace, phones ringing non-stop and the ruler of the realm Koenma is in complete distress. A green gnome comes up to him and bows. "You lordship Hiroshi's forces have breach the South Gate, the demons are now in the palace's lands sir. What should we do?" he asked frighten.

"Add more soldiers to the other gates hold them as long as you can, we have an uprising on our hands we must defend the Empire at all cost and send up Botan.", orders the child emperor. The gnome servant bows and teleports away in its place appears a young beautiful maiden with pink hair wearing a blue kimono. She bowed "yes my lordship?" she said her voice had a bit of an English accent to it.

The young child's eyes made contact with hers.

"**Botan the last of our barriers has been breached, the dragons are heading to this castle as I speak."** He spoke in within her mind, not wanting others to know. **"I didn't want to do this but I have no choice. You must go down to Earth and round up Yusuke and his team and send them to the Feudal Era to retrieve the Guardian Miko of the Shi-Kong jewel-**

"_**But sir, they tried to fetch her once before she refused to list-"**_**replies Botan**

"**There is no time for talk. Just do as I say. Only she can save us now. When you get there you will meet with a dog demon known as Lord Sesshomaru he rules the Western Lands, he knows of the miko I speak of." **

The reaper nods, a worried expression on her face.

"_**What about you sir?"**_

The emperor stares at her sternly and replies **"I will stay here and fight."**

"_**But"**_

"Go now!" he orders aloud. Botan turns and hears her emperor's last words a sad whisper in her mind as she teleports away.

**Tell them they only have 3 earth days after that I will surrender."**

**Chapter#7**

-Back on Earth- modern time-

Yusuke and Kuwabara where heading off to meet Yusuke's aunt that his mother decides to mention all of a sudden after a phone call she had earlier. Now his mom wants him to pick up his cousin Souta to live with them for awhile according to his mom, his aunt can't take care of her son anymore.

When they reached the huge stone staircase that went up the hill to the shrine home, they whistle at the site of them all.

"NNNNOOOOO!" They hear a scream and races up the stairs and when they get to the top they see grandpa going towards the shrine with sutras in one hand and boards in another. A middle-aged woman is trying to hold him back. Yusuke realizes quickly that is his Aunt (Kagome's mom) and watches as she's screaming and crying saying "please grandpa don't do this if you sealed the well, Kagome won't able to come home!'

The 15-year-old boy named Souta grabs his mother and he pulls her away while the old man hammers in the nails boarding up the well.

"Kagome! Kagome!" wails the mother as she put her hands up covering her face and sobs. Souta looks down at his mother sadly and feels the same pain she felt about losing his sister Kagome. She never came back and after 5 years, he finally stopped waiting for her to. Souta sighs. _Finally the well is sealed we can finally moved on. _

When Souta turns he sees his distant cousin Yusuke and knows why he's here. He puts a smile on his face and picks up his mom as if she is as light as a feather and brings her into the house to lie down. While Grandpa Welcomes the guests in, Souta carries his mother upstairs and into her bedroom, her crying in his shirt all the while. He puts her on the unmade bed and covers her up with the comfiture. Souta then leaves his mom and goes downstairs ready to finally leave this past behind him.

30 minutes later…

"Kagome's alive!" shouts Souta, getting up from his chair and staring at Yusuke who's sitting on the couch. The fighter nods, "When I heard your mom say her name I remembered meeting a girl in the Feudal Era named Kagome. Your Grandfather showed me a picture of her, that's definitely the girl I saw."

"How long ago was that?" asks Souta hurriedly.

"5 years."

"What? Do you know if she still alive?"

Yusuke looks up into his cousin's eyes. The boy had unshed tears in his eyes he is brimming with hope.

"I don't know. But trust me she's probably alive, after seeing her killing that one demon…what was his name?"

"Inuyasha? Yeah! That's what it was, Inuyasha." busts out Kuwabara.

Souta sits down in shock. _My sister killed Inuyasha. However, why I thought she loved him._

Grandpa sees the look on Souta's face.

"This can't be the same Inuyasha we know that's impossible Souta. The Inuyasha we know was always kind to Kagome, and he loved her very much." he replies quickly.

Souta looks at Yusuke. "Did he wear a red outfit? Was his hair silver and his eyes gold?"

Kuwabara and Yusuke lower their heads and Yusuke is the one who nods yes. Tears escape Souta's eyes. They had to be lying. Inuyasha wasn't dead. He was with his sister somewhere happy and in love.

_How could Kagome do that? Why?_

Souta runs out the house tears running down his face. _How could this happen?_

**Chapter#8**

When Botan appears inside Kagome's house with Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara knew it is time. They had to finish their previous mission and this time they couldn't fail. Botan led to others outside and using her paddle she makes a portal into the past.

She looks at everybody and says to them "Kurama is already there we'll meet him at the castle."

"What castle?" asks Kuwabara, but Botan had already stepped through the portal followed by Hiei and Yusuke, then Kuwabara.

It felt like they are falling down a tunnel, and the light at the end is getting brighter and brighter.

Kuwabara and Yusuke are screaming and they both land in the dirt face first while Botan and Hiei land nicely on their feet.

"This castle." Replies Botan, blocking the sun out of her eyes and pointing at the towering building with her free hand. The caste is huge covering at least 400 acres. They are a forest of cheery blossoms that bordered the palace. Ahead they could see the front of the great wall high in the sky that surrounded the whole castle. As they are walking through the forest, Hiei stops midway and looks behind him. "Wait." He calls to the others "I think we're being followed." The others stopped moving. "It's not a demon. It's human and it's behind that tree." Hiei nods towards the tree in front of him. Botan shouts out "Show yourself or be destroy."

"Wait it's me.' Souta comes out from behind the tree.

"It's just a kid." cries Botan

"Souta what are you doing here? Botan looks at Yusuke "you know him?"

"Yeah he's my cousin." Botan glares at the boy.

"We're on a very dangerous mission and you are very foolish in following us. What we're doing isn't a game." Souta looked up a t her and said "I know that you're looking for my sister Kagome aren't you? I bet it's because she has the Shikon Jewel Shards am I right. Well I haven't seen her in so long I just wanted to make sure she is alive that's all. I have to see her."

Botan looks at him and sighs. "Alright kid, but you have to be on your best behavior. The Lord we are about to meet is very a stern demon. You do know what a demon is?" Souta nodded. "Well this one is powerful and it can't stand humans. So do everything I tell you and you'll be just fine." Said Botan. She smiles lightly and says "Well let's get going everyone." They walked the rest of the way until they reached the huge North gate where two demon soldiers stood on either side.

"State your name and business." replies one of them.

Botan stands in front and clearly says "Botan spirit reaper and company. We're here with business from the Spirit Emperor Koenma."

The soldiers bows to them and replies in union "Very Good. The Master is waiting for you." Suddenly an ugly short toad demon with a two headed staff appears in front of them and addressing the group. "Welcome to the Great Lord Sesshomaru Palace. Follow me."

They go through what look like a solid door and enter the threshold of the Palace. The green demon walks through the palace door ways as he passes servants bowed their heads to the floor. The guests of honor go through a maze of hallways until they finally reach the main hall's towering oak doors.

The demon turns, scowling up at them like they are unworthy in his presence much less his Lord's. "When you enter the great chamber you are to take off your shoes and bowed to Lord Sesshomaru immediately and only speak after he addresses you."

Botan nods and the great doors are open. Inside the great chamber there's a huge long table in the center, beautiful handmade rugs on the tile floor and a giant fireplace warming up the room. At the table sat Lord Sesshomaru in the head seat and across from him Kurama. The guests are about to removed their shoes when Sesshomaru clears his throat and replies, "I don't have time for such formalities, you have come on the order of Emperor Koenma, we mustn't waste time."

Botan bows as did the others and sat at the table near Kurama. A servant comes out of no where and serves tea to the new guests and refills Sesshomaru and Kurama cups then leaves as silently as she had appeared.

Sesshomaru looks over at the group that Koenma recommended himself and addresses Botan. "Emperor Koenma tells me he is at war with the great dragons of the East, the very same dragons my father fought in the Great Wars in the mortal world almost 1000 years ago. He successful sealed one of the dragons known as Ryokosykei and then later on it is destroyed by my half brother. But now there is no human, demon, or god or any weapon powerful enough to stop those dragons now that they have risen in the Spirit Realm except the True Priestess.

"Who is this True Priestess?" asks Botan.

"I've only heard in legends that she is the only human that can cross into all four realms. Demon, Human, Spirit, and the Afterworld without punishment or risk. They say that true priestess has enough power to kill 1000 demons with one attack and bring 1000 dead souls to live again. I've only heard of her in those legends but it seems that she is real, and that she holds with her the most powerful of all items; the Shikon Jewel. Emperor Koenma has reason to believe Priestess Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyo in now the True Priestess."

Botan looks seriously at her host. "Yes Lord Koenma did brief me on the current situation, he told me you knew of her whereabouts, but it does seem these warriors are already familiar with the priestess you are speaking of."

"Yeah. That girl stubborn is as stubborn as a mule," murmurs Yusuke, Botan glares at him. Yusuke looks away.

Sesshomaru says nothing, just nods. "I see. As you know your mission is to track down Lady Kagome and take her to the Spirit Realm. You must protect her and the Shi-Kong jewel from falling into the wrong hands. When you locate her give her this message.' He takes a scroll out of his sleeve and hands it to Botan. "I'm sure after she reads it she will submit to your wishes and leave with you peacefully. You have 3 days after that the spirit Realm will have a new ruler." Sesshomaru looks at them all and replies, "You are dismissed." The guests get up then bows and leave the palace without a word and when they are finally back in front of the North Gate Botan sighs in relief.

"Thank the gods; he was in a good mood. I didn't think the kid would pull it off but I didn't hear a peep out of him since we walked in."

Kurama looks around curiously "What kid are you talking about Lady Botan?"

Botan searches around. Souta is nowhere in sight.

"That kid pulled a fast one on me," growls Botan

End of part 2


	3. Part 3

**A/N: This one kind of short I think. But I hope you enjoy it.**

**I hope 4 lots of reviews. So tell me what you think, so I can improve my works. I put the story in chapters, so work with me. The story will continue chapter by chapter no more parts(they take to long to write.)**

**Peace.**

**Chapter # 9**

Souta is inside the castle, in one of the many hallways he had wandered into. He couldn't find Botan and the group anywhere. He looks nervously around the long corridor that seems endless, lined with too many rice paper doors. No matter how far or fast he ran or how many corners he turns he seems to be in the exact hallway as before. Behind the doors, there are figurers' silhouettes behind each one and none of them looks human. Too scared to open one of the doors and too tired to run anymore the teenager boy slumps down to the cold floor giving up.

In a place filled with demons, Souta swallows down a lump of fear in his throat. _I am so dead_.

"Hi." Souta turns and sees a little human girl in a striped kimono. The little girl giggles and opens a sliding door and runs inside. Her laughter echoing.

On impulse, Souta follows her; she runs quickly opening a series of sliding doors that went to one extravagant room after the next. After Souta, thought they had went through at least 50 rooms the little girl stops and waits for Souta to catch his breathe.

He looks around and notices this room is completely empty, just white walls and a polished wooden floor; there is a mat in the corner and a burning lamp hanging beside the doorway.

The girl's big brown eyes stares at him, she has the biggest smile on her face.

"My name is Rin. This is Rin's room, it's a very special room," says the girl in a sweet little voice.

Souta looks at her puzzled. Rin's grin widens "you want to see why it's so special?'

He nods. Rin walks over to him and as she walks, beautiful wild flowers bloom out of the floor following her footsteps.

She touches the floor and a blue butterfly appears on her finger. She looks at the boy his eyes widen with surprise she hands him the butterfly it flies to his hand. "It's real." He says in shock. "Of course its real silly," says Rin matter-a-fact "In this room, what ever you want comes true. You can have anything and go anywhere."

Souta smiles for the first time in a long time and says "This is incredible."

Rin grins 'I know. Lord Sesshomaru made it just for me. Rin thanks Lord Sesshomaru for this everyday." Rin looks at the ceiling that is now the blue endless sky with a shinning sun the walls of the room are gone and both of them are in a field of flowers.

The little girl runs down the field jumping into the flowers, laughing.

Souta runs after her smiling. Rin jump out of the flowers surprising him, the girl's cheerfulness rubs off on Souta.

His eyes shine with happiness. He has not had this much fun since Kagome disappeared.

He frowns. _Kagome._ He had completely forgotten why he is here in the first place.

"Hey Rin?" he calls to her. The little girl stops running around in circles playing dragon and looks at him.

"Yes?" she replies

"Can this room really take me anywhere I want to go?"

Rin nods and smiles. "All you have to do is imagine where you want to go. And "poof" she throws her flowers up in the air. "You're there."

Souta could hardly contain his joy. _I can finally see Kagome again._

"Do you really want to see your sister again?" asks Rin.

Souta looks at Rin, her eyes gleam dangerously.

"How did you know I had a sister? I never told you."

Rin narrows her eyes and grins wickedly.

"Easy silly, I read your mind." Her childlike voice spoke but it seem different: darker.

Souta steps back suddenly fearing the little girl. The world around him begins to turned stormy wind blowing everything, the flowers beneath him starts to rot and turn into quicksand. He tries to run but his feet sink deeper in the fowl smelling muck.

"What's happening?" he yells but the raging winds taking his words away. The sky is now dark, cloudy, and filled with a thick aura that Souta could not see but felt like it is choking him. He looks towards the small girl whose eyes now glow red and long sharps fangs hang from its upper gums covering its bottom lip.

A demon. thought Souta panicky. The demon child walks closer towards the struggling teen trapped in the quicksand.

"There's no hope in escaping. Struggling only makes you sink faster." Replied the demon its voice now sinister and deep.

Just as the demon is a few feet in front of him, giant bat wings shot out of its back and her hands turned into huge dark sharp claws.

"It's been so long since I've had fresh meat." The demon advances closer to Souta who is now waist deep in the sand. It now stands over him Souta stares into its eyes in fear.

_I don't want to die here._ He thought.

The demon licks its lips and replies "Too late." Then it rears its head back like a snake and bits down hard into Souta's neck with its poison fangs. Souta screams.

**Chapter#10**

There's a disturbance in the air, sensing it the demon raises its head and turns to see Rin glaring at it. The demon releases the boy letting the rest of him be devoured by the sand.

"Remove your illusion now." Rin orders the demon.

"Or what?" ask the demon grinning "You gonna tell your daddy, filthy human?"

Pain seizes the demon, it felt like a burning fire so painful the demon falls on its knees whimpering.

"Remove it now." Rin orders again. Without hesitation, the spell dissipates and the room is a plain old empty room again. The boy appears afterwards laying on his side in the middle of the room between the demon and the girl. His are eyes wide and blood gushing from his neck, but Rin could still see his chest moving. He's still alive.

Rin's attention goes back to the shivering smoking demon as it whimpers just a few feet away from the boy curl up in a ball like a child. She points her sword at it the blade glows with power ready to attack again.

"Speak ill of Lord Sesshoumaru again and you'll wish you were dead," warns Rin using the commanding tone he taught her.

The bat thing still wearing her human features only nods and continues to whimper.

"Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me." It whispers to her.

Rin ignores its begging and asks, "Who is this boy? Where did he come from?"

It flinches at her cold tone and replies, "He was in the castle when I found him. He told me his name was Souta."

Rin repeats the name. "Are there any other humans? Was he alone?"

The demon shivers all over, its face covered in tears. The pain still burns even though there are no visible marks. It replies "No others I swear to you Lady Rin. He was alone. He was alone." It starts to rock back and forth, back and forth shivering not from the cold either.

"You know nothing else of this boy?" demands Rin

"No. Nothing. I was hungry, that's all." It replies panicky "Please I beg you don't kill me."

Rin glares down at the pathetic piece of slim angry over the fact it used her face to trick this boy, and she was late for lunch with Lord Sesshoumaru making him mad and her silk blue kimono is ruined making her madder.

"You are unworthy to be killed by my sword."

The demon looks up at her in tears and smiles.

"Bless you my Lady for sparing me. I am unworthy, I am."

The girl smirks. "I didn't say anything about sparing your life. You know the punishment of hurting a human in the Lord's castle."

The demon shakes in fear as it gazes at the Lady's mouth seeing her breath as she speaks. The room becomes chilly.

The demon cries and begs but Lady Rin is relentless and watches as the shadows within the room come to life and attacks the demon sending it to the lower dungeons to suffer.

Rin knew only one thing in dealing with enemies: No mercy.

Once the demon's cries are no longer heard, the room brightens and gets warm again as if never had ever happen. Rin goes and kneels next to him. She can still hear his heart beat faint yet beating. She sheaths her sword and carefully picks up Souta with one arm using her demon strength.

She looks at the boy; his head tilts side wards exposing the damage done to his neck. She puts her mouth on his bleeding wounds and closes them with healing saliva. Once that is done she checks for broken bones and such before picking him up off the floor with both arms bridal style.

Rin teleports out the room leaving servants to clean up the mess.

**Chapter#11**

At the tender age of 15 Rin is the most powerful and high ranking general in her Lord's army. Taking after her father the young hanyou had a crescent in the middle of her forehead and stripes on her cheeks. She also inherited through their blood bond his demon strength, agility, and powers.

When Rin was 12 years old and still a full-bloodied human she was fully accepted as Lord Sesshoumaru's daughter through a bonding ritual perform on the night of the full moon. Sesshomaru gave his blood to Rin and vies versa after that she went through a one year of vigorous training so the demon blood would not take full control of her as it did sometimes with Inuyasha.

Rin as she strolls down the corridor wearing a new beautiful kimono heading back to her personal bedchamber to check on the boy, she thinks about the conversation she had with her father earlier.

**Flashback**

_Inside the main office of Lord Sesshoumaru's personal quarters stood the female hanyou facing her father who sat a few feet in front of her at his huge oak desk._

_She bowed and said "Lord Sesshoumaru I came to report that I found a human boy within the east wing, he was attacked by the demon Kar, the boy is in stable condition I was able to get a medic in time. As for the demon Kar I laid down the necessary consequence for his crime."_

_Lord Sesshoumaru narrowed his gold eyes._

"_A human? How did he enter my palace unnoticed?"_

_Rin shook her head. "I don't know. The human boy was unconscious disabling me from questioning him. According to Kar the demon the boy's name is Souta."_

"_Souta." repeated the demon. Sesshomaru had heard the name before. But from where?_

"_Do know anything else about the boy?"_

"_No my Lord." answered Rin. "I can show you what he looks like."_

_Sesshoumaru nodded and peered through Rin's mind. She relaxed and let her mind barriers down, only shielding her most personal thoughts & secrets. There he saw it, a clear image of the human teenager the same age as Rin lying in a pool of his own blood._

_The wound on his neck was deep and bleeding, but the most shocking thing about the boy was his eyes. There were wide open with life still in them-those blue orbs stared at him in pain-those eyes looked so familiar filled with anguish…_

**Flashback within a Flashback**

_She looked at him with those piercing azure eyes and smiled sadly._

"_Please tell me you're lying Sesshomaru."_

_He looked down at her confused even though he didn't show it on his face._

"_I don't lie; it is beneath me to do so. Why would you think so? You don't wish to be my mate?"_

_Kagome bit her lip refusing tears to fall._

"_Don't say this to me Sesshoumaru." She began to back away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace._

"_I don't want to hear it from you." she mumbled her face in his robes. She looked up tears streaming down her face making his heart hurt._

"_I can't return your feelings." She replies sadly_

_Why? He thought she was beautiful, smart, and powerful. They would have well bred pups together. He could take care of her, protect her, and give her all she wanted._

_So why? Why didn't she love him?_

_He knew the answer. He just refused to admit it. She answered for him._

"_I'm in love with Inuyasha."_

**End of Flashback (#2)**

**(Continuing Rin's flashback)**

_Rin watched as her father grits his fangs lost in his own thoughts. She clears her throat and Sesshoumaru instantly breaks away from Rin's mind and looks back at her with a weird expression._

_He looked as though he was in pain._

"_Father?" asked Rin worried she took a step towards him._

"_What?" he asked. He snapped back into reality his serious façade on once again._

"_Nothing." _

_He looks at a scroll from the big pile on his desk and without looking at Rin said, "You may leave."_

**End of flashback (#1)**

Rin turns a corner, and before she opens her bedroom door, she senses an unfamiliar presence lurking in her room. Unsheathing her swordTenyou, she opens the door and attacks the demon.

**Chapter#12**

"We can't just leave the boy!"

Botan looks over Yusuke. "Why not? The boy chose his fate."

"He's my cousin." Answers Yusuke.

"You should have kept a better eye on him. I told him to stay with us. I told him how dangerous it would be. It's not my fault that he didn't listen." Snaps the reaper.

The others stare at her in shock. Never have they seen this side of Botan before.

"He's still my cousin Botan. I'm the only family he's got." Yusuke turns walking back towards the gate.

"No wait." Calls Kurama "I'll go. We only have 3 days. We can't waste time." He looks at Hiei giving him mental images of the priestess Kagome and her village along with directions on how to get there. Hiei just nods.

Kurama turns to Yusuke "Hiei knows the way. Besides, I know Lord Sesshoumaru's castle quite well. I have been here a few times before. Don't worry I'll get your cousin back safely."

Yusuke nods and goes back with Botan, Hiei and Kuwabara who are father down the trail leading into the cherry blossom forest.

"You better or his sister will have your head."

Kurama smiles and think about it for a moment.

"I have everything under control I'll meet you at the village with the boy tomorrow night."

"Don't get kill fox." warns Hiei.

"I won't. I promise on scout's honor," replies Kurama with a grin.

Hiei says nothing and jumps into the tree, followed by Botan flying low at the top of the forest and Yusuke and Kuwabara running through it.

Kurama turns and heads back to the castle but instead of going through the North Gate he circles around and finds an old secret passageway in the wall that Youko remembered about in his old days. Entering the palace through the wall, the young fox comes upon darkness.

**-"It would be faster to find the boy if I took control." -**speaks Youko for the first time in weeks.

-"I don't trust you to keep your hands off of other people's things."-

**-"I have too many of Lord Sesshoumaru's things anyway, besides I know this castle like the back of my hand."-**

Kurama sighs knowing this is the fastest way to find the boy especially with Youko's speed and keen senses. The transformation takes only few minutes and Youko opens his gold eyes seeing clearly in the pitch-black darkness.

Youko finds himself in a training room. Beautiful handcrafted samurai swords are hung up neatly on every wall; the doors on the opposite wall led to a smaller room probably the baths. Other weapons of all kinds are stock in the room but the silver fox had no need for them. He didn't want this job to get messy. Sensing nobody is in the hallway the fox opens the rice paper door, walks out closing it behind him.

His eyes and ears alert Youko calmly stuck to the shadows, going through complex corridors and rooms designed to have a common thief or human wandering around lost.

Nevertheless, Youko is no common thief and he after eluding a few demon guards and servants he locates the boy inside of an expensively decorated bedroom.

The room is warm and lit brightly by the sunlight streaming in through the huge windows framed by velvet green curtains that match the canopy bed that stood in the middle of the luxurious room. The white haired demon scans the room, the polish hard wood floor is covered in a plush bear skin rug, a white marble fire place on the far right took up the most of the wall. Many paintings of blooming flowers and gardens are hanging all around the room along elegant vases of painted peacocks filled with numerous plants all near the wall-sized windows.

Youko recognized some of the plants many are rare and expensive some he had in his own collection.

"Whoever room this is has good taste." Says Kurama within him. Youko agrees and the concentrates on the task at hand. He goes to the bed and moves the silk green curtain revealing Souta. His neck is bandaged up and he is dressed in different clothes then the ones he had from his time.

Kurama's voice echoing in Youko's mind. -"This must be Souta. It's Kagome brother. They looked just alike. Let's get him and get out of here. "-

Youko bends down and reaches for the boy, suddenly he jumps back and lands a few feet away from where he is standing in his place is the blade that almost kills him.

-"What's going on?"- Kurama asked. Youko looks at the owner of the blade. The black-haired girl removes the blade from the floor and takes fighting position her sword ready.

-Who's that?-

**I don't know. She smells like a half breed.**

"You are trespassing demon. This is my room." Says Rin her voice cold.

Youko golden gaze looks the teen over. **She has the same markings on her face as Lord Sesshoumaru. Could she be his mate?** He sniffs the air.** No she is unclaimed, what is a hanyou doing in the dog's home. I thought he hated humans.**

-Youko what are you talking about? - Asks Kurama.

**This girl was once human. I believe she was changed by royal dog prince himself**. He smirks. **Interesting.**

"I won't ask you again demon. What are you doing here?" orders Rin.

Youko looks at the bed and can see Souta through the thin green silk canopy.

"I'm on a rescue mission." replies Youko. In a flash he teleports on the bed and grabs the sleeping boy and teleports away before the girl could swing her mighty sword at him again.

**A/N: Please review. Just press the "go"button on the bottom of the screen. It's not so hard. I look foward to what you have to say.**


	4. Part4

A/N: I AM BACK! Thanks for all the reviews.) I got so many in such a short time after posting Part 3 I'm very happy and glad everybody enjoyed it.

I would like to give special thanks to Frog Lady (4 like the millionth time.lol) for giving me such great reviews and advice. I hope to hear more.

Well here's Part 4. Please enjoy.

Part 4

**Chapter#13**

It is dark, the sun has set and the forest floor is cold having lost all its heat, but the wanderer cannot feel this as she walks nor can she feel the warm summer night's breeze as it blows through the trees.

She is cold and with no heartbeat or blood to keep her warm she only has her hatred to drive her body of graveyard soil and bones.

Yet she is content that the sun is gone she has no reason to feel the sun's rays-to feel human.

Therefore, the dead miko travels on going down the familiar trail through Inuyasha's forest all alone having only her soul seekers glowing ghostly around her for company.

In their spinney long arms, they carry lost souls that their mistress at one time needed to stay in the world of the living.

She is stronger now and has enough power coursing through her empty veins to live on this plane forever. The dead souls are not for her but for him.

Kikyo stops, letting her barrier down exposing herself to the radar of her weaker self-Kagome. The dead corpse wants her reincarnation to know that she is here and tremble at the might of her new powers.

Her cold brown eyes looks over at the ancient tree with a scar on its trunk marking the very place her arrow 1st pinned Inuyasha almost 55 years ago. The scar was slightly visible cover up in ivy vines.

Kikyo scans the tree downward and her eyes come upon a marked mound of dirt cover with flowers and incense for the deceased.

Inuyasha's grave.

Every fiber in Kikyo's body screams revenge as she stares down at her past lover's grave.

_Inuyasha's life belongs to me. _

"You belong in hell with me Inuyasha. If you would have just did as I plan we would be together and that weak girl would be dead," says Kikyo with scorn

_It's your entire fault Inuyasha. You ruin my plans, you and your pitiful human feelings._

Kikyo thinks back on that night 5years ago when she and Inuyasha had planned to get rid of her pathetic reincarnation for the last time.

**Flashback**

_They met in their usually spot far from the others somewhere deep in the forest._

_Inuyasha embraced her lovingly and she feigned a smile._

"_Did you do everything according to plan?" asked Kikyo._

_Inuyasha grinned showing his fangs._

"_Yeah. I've been so mean to her these past few weeks that by tomorrow she'll be running home to her mother crying."_

"_Good. I will put the spell on the bone eater's well tonight. The minute she enters the time portal the spell will activate trapping her between times and taking her soul that is rightfully mine."_

_Inuyasha released Kikyo and kissed her lips softly._

"_Then we can finally be together."_

_Kikyo's eyes shined with mock tenderness._

"_Yes, this is our second chance at love."_

_Inuyasha smiled and laughed picking Kikyo up and spinning her around. Her laughter filled his ears._

"_I can't wait."_

**End of Flashback**

Kikyo glares down at Inuyasha's grave.

You couldn't do it. Your stupid human feelings wouldn't let you kill Kagome. You changed your mind and made sure the girl would not even think about going near the well. You lied to me. You still had feelings for her, she thought angrily.

"See what your stupid emotions got you into. For saving her life, she repaid you by taking yours. What a stupid mistake," says the dead miko aloud.

She smiles at the grave as she uses her powers to uncover it revealing the decomposing body of the half-breed still in his fire-rat warrior robes. Her soul seekers carefully wrap around the corpse and lift it into the air.

The powerful miko forces her spiritual powers into her hands. She grabs hold of both Inuyasha's skeletal claws and pours her power into him.

Her aura surrounds them, tender flesh grows back on the hanyou's skeleton, his organs rotten and eaten are newly restored, and the first thing Kikyo hears is his heartbeat strong and loud his veins unlike hers pulsing with warm blood, demon blood.

To her approval blue makings appear on both cheeks, his white-silver hair grows longer, and his fangs bigger. Inuyasha growls loudly and the priestess releases his hands almost frighten.

Almost.

"Inuyasha awake and bow before me," order Kikyo.

Inuyasha's eyes pop open revealing pure azure orbs surrounded by the darkest of maroon.

He stares at her all traces of him ever being human gone.

The seekers release the demon and lands on his feet in a crouch. He bows his head down and replies, "I am forever at your command mistress."

"Don't worry I will give you a second chance to redeem yourself. And this time you will kill her."

"As you wish."

**Chapter#14**

Kagome senses Kikyo's aura nearby and goes to investigate in the Inuyasha's Forest with bow ready.

Only a few feet away from Kikyo's barrier Kagome stops and looks back hearing her son's voice calling her.

Shippo lands in front of Kagome and says quickly "There are 4 strangers looking for you. Two human males, a strange woman with a paddle, and a demon. They say they have brought a message from Lord Sesshomaru."

Kagome nods and decides to leave Kikyo alone for now; she knew they would meet again soon. Thinking Sesshoumaru's message is much more important goes back with her teenage kitsue to her hut where her patient guests waited.

Kagome instantly recognizes Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei the minute she enters her home.

"You," She glares at Yusuke and Kuwabara. "What are you doing here again?"

Shippo looks at her mother and ask, "You know them?"

"Yeah. They tried to steal my jewel shards from me."

Botan glares at Yusuke. "What?"

"No Lady that is not what happened. You stole our horse," yells Kuwabara.

"Why we would want your stupid jewel shards anyway," asks Yusuke sharply.

"Because everybody wants the Shikon Jewel," replies Kagome wearily.

Kagome and Shippo sit down near the fire followed by the others.

Hiei chose to stay standing.

Botan speaks first. "Trust me Lady Kagome we are not here for the Shikon Jewel."

Kagome sighs after a moment of silence and says, "Shippo please make tea for our guests."

"That won't be necessary," says Botan

"I insist Lady Death," says Kagome kindly with a smile.

Yusuke looks at his cousin her shock. "How did you know she's the Grim Reaper?"

"After seeing the deaths of so many people…I recognize her aura right away," answers Kagome a sad tone in her voice.

Botan removes the scroll from her sleeve, hands it over to Kagome, and prays that it will help them with their mission.

Kagome opens the scrolls and reads to herself. Her face blank.

Shippo hands the guests their tea and sips his own.

The group watches anxiously as Kagome finish reading the letter and puts the scroll away.

The priestess looks at Yusuke, then Kuwabara and Hiei and then back at Botan.

"I'm sorry but I cannot help you."

**Chapter#15**

Botan replays the last moments of seeing her beloved emperor for the last time.

"**There is no time for talk. Just do as I say. Only she can save us now. When you get there you will meet with a dog demon known as Lord Sesshomaru he rules the Western Lands, he knows of the miko I speak of." **

"**Tell them they only have 3 earth days after that I will surrender."**

The words echo in her mind.

She looks at Lady Kagome and wonders if she is really the True Priestess, but Koenma had no doubts so Botan refuses to give up.

"You don't understand Lady Kagome. Many lives are in danger including those in this world and the next. If the dragons succeed everything we held dear will no longer exist," says Botan seriously.

Kagome stares at the reaper.

"I understand completely. I know of the dragons you speak of. I was there when Inuyasha killed one of them. Ryotoskei was its name," She shivers just remembering it.

"It took all of Inuyasha's strength to kill it. That dragon was so powerful and if it wasn't for him or Tenseiga We all would have been killed that day."

"We?" asks Yusuke.

Kagome turns to him and smiles remembering her old friends. She hasn't seen them in almost 5 years. It was her choice for it to be that way. Kagome refused to have the Shikon Jewel destroyed their lives again.

"My friends. They helped me collect the jewel shards and defeated Naraku," says Kagome.

Botan frowns and sees Kagome has been through so much in her life.

"Where are they now?" asks Botan.

Kagome smiles and stares into the glowing fire.

"Somewhere safe and happy. They probably have a big family now. It's been so long."

"I'm not as strong as you, or your emperor thinks I am. I'm sorry you came here expecting help but there's nothing I can do. I am the guardian of the Shikon Jewel and that is enough for me. Fate, Destiny, Design whatever you want to call it has given me enough hardships and pain. I don't want anymore," says Kagome tiredly.

"Isn't being guardian of the jewel prove how powerful you are? There are not many who can with strain the temptation of its powers," says Hiei wisely.

Kagome removes the jewel from under her robes it glows brightly in her fingers untainted.

"If you have seen as much pain, death and suffering this thing has cost that I have you would hate it too."

"Why guard it then?"

The priestess looks at the pink orb as if in a trance, the shiny surface reflected all the lives that were lost, all the battles that were fought because of the jewel. The last image shows Kohaku dying, the jewel cover in blood falling from his hands. Kagome closes her eyes.

She opens them again exhaling and puts the jewel back in her robes.

"I made a promise. I would never let the jewel affect anyone lives again. Only I can guard it until there is a wish pure enough to take it from existence. I stop chasing that foolish dream a long time ago. I have kept my promise."

"Only at the cost of your own happiness," replies the demon.

Kagome shrugs. "It was my choice."

Shippo looks at his mother and can hear the sadness in her voice. Whoever these strangers were they were bringing up memories his mom suppressed long ago he could see it is hurting her.

He stands up.

"I think its time for you to leave now."

The strangers look at Shippo and for the 1st time notices him.

"Who are you?" asks Kuwabara.

The fox glares at him no longer pleasant.

"Shippo don't be rude to our guests. You know I raised you better than that," says Kagome.

Shippo nods. "Yes' am."

Kagome stands up and looks at Botan. "You may stay here for the night if you have nowhere to sleep. I keep a hut empty for tradesmen and travelers who visited the village from time to time. You are welcome to sleep there."

Botan bows. "Thank you for your hospitality."

"Shippo will take you there."

The young fox leaves the hut leading their guests quietly through the village; Yusuke about to leave the hut turns to Kagome and says, "Why did you leave them?"

Kagome frowns. "What are you talking about?"

"Your family in your own time. Why did you leave them?" asks Yusuke with a frown.

"How did you-"

"It doesn't matter now. They really miss you especially your brother. If the dragons win there lives will be at stake too."

"Souta?" says Kagome her voice in pain.

Before Kagome could say, anything else to him the black-haired fighter leaves the hut and goes back to his team.

**To be continued….**

A/N: Hey everybody. I told you I would be continuing Mourning Romance chapter by chapter now. I hope you enjoy the first few chapters of part 4. There will be more on the way so review and tell me what you think. Peace to the power of 3.

**A/N2/24/08: Here's the rest of part 4. It's short just to let you know.**

**Chapter#16**

Youko glares down at the teenager aggravated.

"Put the stick down," he orders for the second time.

Souta doesn't bulge from where he is. Gripping the huge tree limb in his hands like his life depends on it.

"Get away from me demon," Souta yells.

The fox didn't have time for this. It's late at night and they are still in forest of the Western Lands. Youko didn't get a chance to build a fire yet since the boy woke up. He didn't need it he can see perfectly well in the dark unlike the human in front of him who needed to stay warm.

Right now Youko would love to see the boy freeze to death.

-He won't freeze to death Youko, its summertime its warm at night.-speaks Kurama

**Damn! Well the brat's getting on my nerves. I could put him to sleep.**

-You sure have a way with kids. Just don't kill him it won't solve anything.-

**I'm not going to kill him. I'll just make the human take a nap for a few hours.**

-Fine. Just don't harm him.-

Souta sees the demon smirk and suddenly is deadly afraid.

"Get away," he yells.

The golden-eyed demon goes towards him with a strange flower in his hand.

Souta's body quivers, he tightens his grip and swings the branch with all his might.

Youko doesn't even blink he moves out the way and trip the boy with his foot.

The human falls to the ground, gets up shakily, his eyes still on the demon.

The fox grins at Souta and disappears. The boy looks around panicky finding himself alone in the dark forest.

Where did it go? He thought.

Souta turns around and jumps at the sudden appearance of Youko right in his face, before the teen could do anything the demon shoves the flower in his mouth and forces him to swallow it.

He feels the flower sliding down his throat he tries to push it back up, but it's too late.

Souta's sight starts to get blurry and he feels dizzy. He holds his head swaying side to side trying to keep his balance.

He looks at the white blurry figure in front of him.

_Poison? How am I suppose to find Kagome if I keep on running into_…He blacks out.

Youko caught the human boy before he hits the ground and throws him over his shoulder.

_Good. _

He sniffs the air; the forest is filled with demons. Youko isn't worry. The weak demons sense his powerful aura and keep their distant. The silver fox looks at the sky. The moon is bright and the sky clear, it only had to be 9:00pm. Youko looks back at the distant castle only a small shadow against the skyline.

The demon narrows his eyes.

He thought he sense someone watching him but the scent of flowers is gone.

That girl I wonder who she was to Lord Sesshomaru. He thought to himself.

His thoughts then drift to Kagome. Her beautiful smile and bright blue eyes.

_Its bad manners to keep a lady waiting._

Youko turns back around and jumps into a high tree branch traveling from tree to tree-carrying Souta as if he weighed nothing at all. A young demon skillfully follows him hiding in the shadows watching his every move.

End of Part 4


	5. Part 5

A/N: I'm taking a small break. Right now, I'm working on too many things at once and I have schoolwork to do so I don't know when the next update will be.

To all my readers: here's part5. I hope you like it.

Questions? Concerns? Comments? Review or message me I don't mind hearing your opinions or thoughts on my work.

Thanks for all the support, Junemama.

Part#5

**Chapter#17**

She didn't want to do it, but Kagome's decision left her no other choice. After centuries of never using this power in fear of the events she would see, Botan puts her head down on the mat relaxes her body and closes her eyes falling into her dreams.

Fire. Death. Ruins.

That is all the reaper can see for miles all around when her eyes open again. Through the eyes of the soldier, she is bonded to she sees the Palace ablaze and falling apart. Its shields long destroyed by the powerful attacks of the Dragons. The soldier/Botan looks to the sky that is now a scorching flaming red. A huge gaping hole like a spiraling dark vortex covers most of it.

A portal from the Demon World? They both thought in fear. Before Botan can see what else is going on the soldier suddenly dies from an arrow to the heart and the reaper's spirit moves on in tears to next unlucky person to die.

It is her power and her curse. As the Grim Reaper Botan is gifted with many powers, all she uses and mainly everyone can be familiar with. However, there is one power that she fears and never used until this night, Death Walking.

Death Walking only works when she asleep giving her spirit the ability to connect with the souls of other beings whether it is human, demon, or spirit with only the tug of Death itself to guide her.

However, the price for using her power is a piece of her soul, the longer her spirit drifts in the dream plane between Tangible worlds the more life essence she loses taking her slowly from existence.

Now without fear of what is to happen next. Botan only thoughts concern Koenma. She exhales slowly leaving her host body for the next one: A young ogre boy staring fearfully into the eyes of his killer.

**Chapter#18**

The sky is scorching a dark violet red. It is fill with thunderclouds and fierce winds signaling the soon end of the Spirit Realm.

He licks his lips tasting the blood of his enemy's soldiers and feels the hot raw power of Spirit warriors foolish enough to fight him flowing through his body.

His inhales the sweet smell of blood and destruction, hearing the gasps and screams of victims, as they die by the hands of his demon puppets are music to his ears.

The dragon opens his pitch-black eyes and scans the area around him.

Everything is on fire. Chairs, desks, and computers are toss around and broken. Papers and files litter the floor spatter in blood and the dead bodies of gnomes and ogres.

_This must be the Palace's main office._

He searches the mass of bodies and soldiers fighting and looting. He finds nothing of value. He only wants the head of the great emperor.

The leader Hiroshi hears small rasping breathing, follows it and flips over the desk in front him with a kick.

A child is down on its knees crying. Its scaly hands covering its head.

It looks up into the dragon pupil less dark eyes and shivers.

Unmoved by the child's tears, he grabs the boy by his shirt and lifts him off the floor, the boy screams in fear. The leader winces at the high pitch noise and shakes the boy yelling, "Quiet or I'll slit your throat."

Botan enters the body of the little 6-year-old and can feel the tight grip the dragon has on the boy's shirt. She can feel the shivers go down his back and the sudden urge to cry harder.

The boy/Botan stops immediately.

"Do you know where the Emperor stays?" asks Hiroshi snarling.

The boy/Botan nods to afraid to speak.

"You're not lying to me?"

The boy/Botan shakes his head.

The dragon grins.

"Good for your own sake. Because if you are lying to me I will kill you."

Botan feels the boy nodding and understanding, she feels the impact of the floor when she/child is thrown by Hiroshi. "Is something wrong?" he growls.

"No." they both say.

"Then lead the way."

The boy and Botan walks slowly leading Hiroshi through the hallway filling with smoke. Unsheathing his sword from his back strap, the tyrant licks his lips again ready to taste the emperor's blood.

**Chapter#19**

When Botan sees her Emperor Koenma, she smiles with joy happy to see that he's alive. Then she sees the dark worried look on his face. The look of desperation. Her smile disappears.

She looks around the room that she and the boy has leaded the dragon into, and her eyes widen. They were in the Inner Dungeons.

_He's planning to trap the dragon along with himself in here._

She tries to yell to scream at him. It is no use the boy's soul is in the driver's seat and Botan is just the passenger enjoying the ride. The ogre stays silent trying his best not to burst into tears again.

Sensing the malicious aura of the Prince Hiroshi before the leader appears Koenma is surprised to see a young ogre boy in front of him.

The dragon smiles.

"You were telling the truth boy."

Hiroshi raises his sword and put the blade to the boy's soft neck.

The boy freezes and whimpers.

Pitch black eyes looks at the Ruler of the Spirit Realm, a child just as small as the one in front of him. Just as weak. Just as pathetic.

Botan can feel Death tugging at her again; the boy's end is coming.

The Reaper watches as Koenma glares at Hiroshi who's laughing at him.

"The great ruler, the all powerful and righteous Emperor of the Spirit Realm is a child," she hears Hiroshi say.

"Looks can be deceiving dragon. I am more powerful you I look," says Koenma.

The dragon's grins widen.

"Good. I hope for an entertaining fight."

Out of nowhere, boy/Botan gets pick up and thrown at Koenma. Botan's scream is unheard and suddenly Hiroshi is behind Koenma swinging his sword down for the killing blow.

The boy shut his eyes tightly in fear.

The blade hits solid ground and Hiroshi turns angrily to see Koenma only a few feet away from him holding the ogre boy in his arms newly transformed.

The pacifier is gone from his mouth the child emperor is now just as tall as the dragon. A powerful sword of his own in his hand, his aura completely different powerful and pulsing with strength.

Hiroshi lifts his heavy sword and holds it like a baseball bat on his shoulder.

"So this is your true form? Since you are showing yours I guess I'll have to show mine."

Koenma curses watching as Hiroshi's body expands and transforms into an unbeatable beast.

"Run," he orders the boy when he puts him down and gives him a dagger for his own protection. The ogre child runs without a word. Botan stays behind, her eyes on the battle before her.

The emperor takes fighting stance his sword in front of him.

The dragon reveals his true self. A ruby colored dragon taking up least half of the huge towering dungeon.

The dragon is so big that his wings stay folded and his tail curl near his feet. Koenma grins at the situation his opponent is in.

Everything is going as planned so far, Hiroshi had enter the Inner Dudgeons of the Palace without knowing he walk into a trap. No soldiers will be able to find him since the tunnels leading here change courses every sixty seconds dooming all who was not spirit or ogre of the Realm.

That wasn't the only thing either. The dudgeons automatically sealed themselves when the dragon first enters. Trapping them both in a death match. Koenma is not planning to come out of this alive and he makes sure the dragon will go down with him.

_Even if I die, I know Botan will be safe in the Human Realm. Yusuke will be able to defeat the remaining demons hordes with the Guardian Miko on his side. He will be fine. He has him team. He will take care of everything. Botan I hope you can forgive me._

Koenma thinks back on his many days with his trusted reaper Botan. She is so pure, sweet, and beautiful she deserves the best and he is in anguish that he will not be able to give it to her.

At least I can protect her, he thought heartily.

"What do you think? My true form is the highest of all my brothers. I am the best and perfect in all ways," boasts Hiroshi breaking the emperor out of his thoughts.

"You should be honored to die by my hands."

Koenma smirks. "A little self-centered aren't you?"

The Dragon attacks Koenma with a huge burning flame burning half of the calamite wall, its aura blazing and Botan turns to her emperor who barely dodges the attack landing on his feet.

"Don't underestimate me," roars Hiroshi.

The reaper watches Koenma as counterattacks slashing with his sword fighting with all his might with the fair maiden in his heart. She tries to talk him out of it, but her cries go unanswered. He cannot see or hear her. Botan can only watch in fear of what is to come.

_Please Koenma don't die. Please don't leave me._

End of Part5


	6. Part 6

Mourning Romance

By: Junemama

A/N: If you didn't read the last chapter of part4 go back to that part because part 6 leads off after what happen in part4. Just letting you know. Thanks for the reviews and support.

Part#6

**Chapter#20**

Hiei help me, cries a voice.

Hiei's eyes pops open. He sits up and finds himself still on the hut's roof, the bright morning sun beaming down on him. He looks around. Yusuke and Kuwabara are still asleep inside the hut by the sound of their heavy breathing. Botan is asleep as well.

What the hell? He thought.

-Hiei come quick. I can't keep this up for much longer. I need your help- rings Kurama's voice in his head.

**I don't need his help**, shouts Youko.

-Ignore him. His pride just hurt. Just come quickly.-

_What's wrong?_ Asks Hiei now alert.

-Youko bit off more than he can chew.- replies Kurama.

**No.**

_Fine. I'm on my way_.

Hiei didn't need to ask where his friend was having already located his aura and in following it lands in a small clearing in the forest just a few yards away from the village.

It was quiet.

The demon on instinct unsheathes his swords and peers into the dark trees surrounding him. Suddenly he sees a flash of silver, Youko lands beside him in a crouch, his right arm is bleeding, and the young human boy called Souta limp on his shoulder.

"What happen to you?" asks Hiei.

"Nothing," huffs the silver fox out of breath. He has been fighting and out running his purser all-night and is worn out. Even though he won't admit it.

"Move," he orders. They both dart away in opposite directions, Youko ends up somewhere in the trees. While Hiei's in the air -sword to sword with a strange female demon with huge brown eyes and baring fangs.

They both land at the same time, he pushes her back with slight difficulty and is intrigued at once. The stranger attacks him without reserve using amazing agility and strength.

Hiei is impress by her.

"Who are you?" he asks, the reply he receives is an uppercut with her sword almost slicing him in half.

Hiei grins and his dark eyes flashes dangerously.

Finally a worthy opponent! It has been so long since anyone has matched him in sword combat.

However, the girl's mind is on other matters.

_Who is this demon?_

_Where's Souta?_

_Where_- she looks around.

"Where are you hiding that human thief?"

Hiei smiles, Youko was accused of stealing many things over the centuries, but never humans.

The two has some space between them; Rin gets brave and continues questioning him.

"Who are you? What do you two doing with that human? What have you done with him?" she asks using her cold voice.

It has no effect on the Forbidden Child.

"Why do you care woman?" asks Hiei growling, impatience.

Rin glares and snarls at him.

"How dare you? I am no mere woman. I am Rin Taiyaisho. Heir of the Western Lands and Commanding General of Lord Sesshoumaru's imperial army. You will show me respect and address me as Lady Taiyaisho."

"I will do no such thing. You are no Lady just a spoiled, wretched hanyou. That human is ours, you have no right to question my business. I should just kill you and be done with your games." He snarls back.

The Daughter's Blood begins to boil almost awakening her demon counterpart.

"Kill me?" She chuckles and grins with sharp fangs. "You must be truly idiotic to think such a thing is possible."

Out of nowhere the black cloaked demon attacks and is stop mid-way by his adversary's own sword. Soon they are at each other's throats having forgotten all about Kurama and Souta.

**Chapter#21**

Smack

The silver-haired fox feels the hot sting across his face and looks at Priestess Kagome in shock.

That is not what he was expecting.

The maiden takes the unconscious boy from him and lays him on the grass, gripping his shoulders and shaking him.

"Souta, Souta, Souta," she yells but he doesn't awake.

Youko senses Kurama watching slightly afraid.

-I think you gave him too much sleeping pollen.-

Youko shrugs-**my mistake**.-

She looks up at him with tears and fury.

"What did you do to him?" she demands.

"I apologize Kagome. He was acting crazy. I had no choice and knocked him out. He will wake up in a few hours."

Kagome looks down at her brother so sadly in hurts Youko to watch.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

She looks up at him and punches him in the face.

Youko falls to the ground not expecting the blow.

Kurama is laughing his head off in the background.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Youko. The guy who went through a lot of trouble rescuing your brother."

"Oh. From who?" she asks.

"A crazy female."

"Well can I please talk to Kurama?"

"Well can I at least get a kiss for saving your brother," asks Youko.

"Now Youko," ordered Kagome.

Youko nodded with a frown and a minute later Kagome was staring back into the familiar eyes of Kurama.

"Why did you punch Youko? Not that I'm complaining." He rubbed his tongue on inside of his cheek where her fist connected with his face. Kagome might have punch Youko but the still share the same body therefore feeling the same pain.

"Cause you're both idiots!" She shouted at him, "Why did you bring him here? After all, I did to avoid my family getting into this danger. You bring Souta right in the middle of it," she says accusingly.

Kurama shakes his head.

"I didn't. Your brother followed Lady Botan and the others, demanding to see you.

We could not take him back since we had to look for you."

Kagome looks away embarrassed.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have jump to conclusions."

Kurama smiles and says, "It okay you didn't know. Did you talk to Yusuke and the others?"

She stares at him and knew that question going to come up.

She nods and looks at his injured arm.

"You're hurt," says Kagome avoiding his question.

Since she was sitting in the grass with Souta's head on her lap, she asks Kurama to sit down beside her.

He sits right next to her showing her his arm, she grabs her basket filled with herbs takes a few leaves putting it on the wound and with a part of his sleeve wraps it tight.

"Kagome," he calls. She looks up at him. "Did my friends tell you why we are here?"

She frowns and says yes.

"And what do you think?"

She looks down at Souta and notices his wearing an outfit similar to what Sesshoumaru wears. "Where did you get this?"

"I didn't. I found him like that in Sesshoumaru's castle and you're avoiding my question."

Kagome looks back at him and is lost. She doesn't want to tell him she can't help after he brought her brother back to her.

"Lady Botan told me what was happening and how you came here to ask for my help. I told her I couldn't do it," replies Kagome truthfully.

He looks at her disappointed.

"Why? If you are worried about the jewel we will help you protect it."

"It's not that. I'm not as powerful as your emperor led you to believe."

Kurama smiles.

"What makes you think that?"

Kagome shrugs.

"I don't want to see you or your friends get hurt or die because of me."

He touches her cheek.

"I won't let that happen."

"You can't keep that promise."

"Yes I can," he replies with a grin. "Why don't you give me the chance to prove it to you?"

"I don't want to. If you die and leave me to live alone. I don't know what I'll do," she says her voice breaks and tears runs down her cheeks.

He wipes her tears gently and kisses her soft lips.

"You will never be alone. I won't allow that," he promises.

Kagome wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lips in a passionate kiss.

**Chapter#22**

Yusuke comes out of nowhere and says "I don't mean to interrupt, but we've got a serious problem."

They didn't know how long they were sitting there making out.

A few minutes? An hour?

That saying "Time flies fast we you're having fun is true", thought Kagome blushes.

"What's wrong," asks Kurama standing up and picking up Souta, so Kagome could get up.

The black haired fighter looks at him worried.

"It's Botan. She won't wake up."

Kuwabara looks up seeing Yusuke enter the hut with Kagome and Kurama behind him.

"Who's that?"

"My brother," answers Kagome as she sets her brother on the mat across from Botan.

Kurama kneels besides Botan and examines her. She looks like she's asleep except for the fact she's levitating 3 inches off the mat and glowing a weird green color.

He tries to peer into her mind but something wrong. Her mind is here but her spirit gone.

"I can't scent any spiritual energy coming from her," says Kagome. "It's likes she dead."

"Don't say that." Yells Kuwabara.

"She's not dead. Her body is still alive. It's like she's in a coma," replies Kurama.

"She's not." Everybody turns his or her heads to Hiei who just walk in. "Her spirit is in another plane. I didn't believe it was true."

"What was true?" asks Yusuke.

"That a being with enough power could travel between dimensions."

"Pfft. Anyone can do that with the right portal," says Kuwabara.

"I said planes not worlds. There's a difference even a simpleton like you should understand."

Kurama nods. "He's right. Planes are different then worlds. They are places in between different worlds. Like right now Botan could be still be in this room but on a different plane making her invisible to us but she can still see and hear us."

"Creepy she's like a ghost," says Kuwabara shivering.

"But she not here otherwise I would have saw her with my Jagen."

"Do you think you can pinpoint her location?" asks Kurama.

Hiei teleports next to Botan on the other side, puts his hand on her forehead, and closes his eyes.

His third eyes sees darkness, then a light appears, and he can hear Botan's voice crying in his mind.

"Koenma. Koenma… Wake up wake up…please."

Then he finds himself in a huge cave, a giant ruby-colored head with black coal eyes stares at him in the face it still baring its fangs. Its long snake like body is intact and the only thing that confirms that it was dead was a sword stabbed into the dragon's heart.

Hiei's spirit self drift to Botan who is holding the fallen king in her arms.

She looks at Hiei.

"Why are you here? Leave now I want to be alone."

Hiei shook his head.

"I can't do that. Kurama told me to come get you"

Botan buries her face in Koenma's hair and cries.

"The mission is over Koenma is dead and so is Hiroshi."

Hiei glares at her.

"The Spirit Realm is still in danger. The other Dragon is still alive and so is the demon army. You're the only one who can transport us to the spirit world."

He turns and starts to walk away.

"I really don't care. It's not my problem. The Spirit Realm is your home not mine."

Botan looks at him.

"But then everything Koenma did will have been for nothing."

Hiei shrugs. "So are you coming or what?"

The maiden smiles with a heavy heart and walks back with Hiei into the light.

Botan jerks awake and Hiei opens his eyes taking his hand off her forehead.

"Good job," says Kurama.

Botan bursts into tears. "Koenma's dead."

Yusuke and Kuwabara shout "What?"

Botan nods and Kagome hugs her as she sobs.

Kurama looks at Hiei.

"What do we do now?" asks Kuwabara.

Yusuke smiles and slams his fist into his palm.

"It's simple. We honor the Kid's last mission, kick some demon butt and save the world."

Botan dries her eyes thanking the priestess.

"Will you fight with us?"

Kagome nods and Botan hugs her. "Only if Shippo stays here and watches Souta."

"Awww mom do I have to? I can help you. You know I can defend myself."

Kagome smiles. "I know. But can stay here and watch your uncle."

Seeing that deadly smile on her face Shippo kept his mouth shut.

"I will protect her don't worry," replies Kurama and Rin who suddenly is standing behind Kagome.

"Hi Rin, you've sure grown," greets Kagome.

Rin bows. "Lord Sesshomaru sent me to help you in your efforts in the Spirit Realm. I'm glad your brother was returned to you safely. You look just alike."

"Thank you Rin I will accept Sesshoumaru's offer with gratitude," says Kagome knowing she can't send Rin back until the mission is done.

"Yes!" cries Kuwabara. "We can finally fight now. I'm so tired of doing nothing."

Screams are heard and a villager runs into the hut and shouts,  
"Lady Kagome a demon is attacking the village. He's setting the huts on fire."

Kagome got up. "I'll be right back." She grabs her bow and arrows off the wall and follows the panic villager, her new friends right behind her.

**Chapter#23**

"I knew you would turn up sooner or later Kikyo," says Kagome glaring at the almost mirror image of herself . Kagome looked more like Kikyo now then ever having grown and live in her shoes.

"Kagome. It's been too long," replies Kikyo smiling her ghostly seekers dancing around her.

"What do you want? I really don't have time for your games right now."

Kikyo's chuckle sounds like shattering glass to Kagome.

"Games? Look at who's playing games did you really think you could be me?"

Before she could say a comeback a figure bursts from out of the flames and lands beside the undead miko.

He kisses her hand and crouches at her feet, "Mistress," his deep voice growls seductively.

"Inuyasha?" He turns to the voice and Kagome frowns staring into his blood red eyes.

"What has she done to?" she asks softly.

Inuyasha tilts his head and then stands snarling at the strange woman.

"Who are you? And how dare you wear the face of my mistress!"

The young prietress says nothing as she gazes over at the once beautiful hanyou, now he was nothing but a horrible nightmare. Kagome thought she had save his soul from Kikyo's evil reach but alas not even Death could take him from her.

"What you too scared to speak filthy human?" he taunts.

"Can you take out the fire and make sure the villagers are safe?" she asks without looking over her shoulder. Her friends understood and left the miko to complete her unfinshed business.

The demon grins and licks his claws already covered in blood.

"I wonder if your blood will taste as sweet as it smells."

"I will save you Inuyasha," replies Kagome removing the old rusty sword from its shealth.

It hums her in hands at the thrill of fighting again after such a long time.

"You plan on using that piece of junk to kill me."

He laughs and the sword glows and transforms into its former glory.

"Impossible, only Inuyasha can wield Tenseiga," says Kikyo.

Kagome smiles at having wipe the stupid smirk off her face. Who has the upper hand now?

"Its my sword now. It chose me the day your mutt tried me kill me. Killing a human is against the rules according to Tenseiga."

Kikyo glares at her and shouts, "Kill her, then her worthless friends, and every last human in this village."

Without question he attacks and the miko swings down her powerful sword creating the Wind Scar.

End of Part 6

A/N: Thanks for reading this far into the story. Please review.


End file.
